onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/2013 Devil Fruits Tournament - Post Round 3
And here we are, Round 3 completed! Hope it has been fun so far. It may have been a stressful competition for some, as several times requiring one to choose carefully what goes on (or off) the tournament in the lot of selections. But hopefully you were able to enjoy the moment along the way. This tournament was planned in such way that: 1) participants were challenged in the way they define their taste of FAVOURITE(s), time and time again 2) the fruits were shuffled, shuffled and reshuffled so all fruits may end up facing different competition with each passing rounds From the initial 64 fruits (38 paramecian, 15 zoan and 11 logia), we now have 12 remaining (4 paramecian, 1 zoan and 7 logia). These 12 have fought long and hard to reach the current stage but the challenge is far from over. As I have said before, it can only get harder and harder for you to weight your choice and reexamine your taste of favourite(s). Remember folks, there can be only 1 winner, therefore we still have 9 more groups to play in 3 remaining round to decide the ultimate favourite devil fruit of the current year. Below are the mentioned remaining 12 fruits, 4 from Round 2 (green) and 8 from Round 3 (yellow): These 12 will be reshuffled yet again to determine the matchup for the next round (Round 4) . The lineups will only be revealed when each group commence voting (no sneak peeks, sorry). And since your brain has been stressed for so many times already in the past, let's take it slightly easier this time. In Round 4, you will see the all-too-familiar one-on-one matchup gameplay between two fruits. Hence it will be 6 groups of two fruits each, one winner from each group will be a step closer towards the throne. Look forward to it, probably within the next day or so. About the eligibility for final two rounds Regret to inform that the decision made may not please everyone. Those who have been playing diligently (or at least greater than half of the tournament) will definitely enjoy the fruits of their persevering effort. Hereby the organiser declares that the final two rounds, Round 5 Group 1 and 2, and Round 6 FINALE will be a closed voting event. Only participants (registered and AWC users alike) who has 12 and above times of participation (by the end of Round 4 Group 6) are entitled to play. Below list of user participations for reference: *Highlighted in green are participants who has got a confirmed pass to play in the final two rounds *Highlighted in yellow are participants who, pretty much depending on their participation in the next 6 groups of Round 4, may or may not be able to play in the final two rounds (among them, two are AWC users). For these users, please bear in mind that you need to earn a minimum of 12 times participation by end of Round 4 Group 6 to qualify, I think you understand what needs to be done. *My sincere apologies to the others who did not make it to the table above, as it meant they will not be eligible to play in the final two rounds. I would like to say that I am deeply grateful and wanted to express a big thank you and appreciation for your participation(s) throughout the tournament! *''bows''* DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU and HONTO NI GOMENASAI! *''Specifically to FutureCyborg18, Pocha and DFUser, I am aware that you three have been quite active over the past few groups but sadly your numbers just don't add up to enough. You can still participate in Round 4 if you like but regretfully you are not able to proceed further beyond that. So sorry.'' ________________________________________________________________________________ Related links: The Dashboard Discussion - Voting Eligibility For Final Two Rounds <<< Round 3 Group 4 Round 4 Group 1 >>> Category:Blog posts